prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddy Hart
Teddy Hart (born Ted Annis on February 2, 1980 in Calgary, Alberta), is a Canadian professional wrestler. He wrestled in Wrestling Society X on MTV, and operates a wrestling school in Calgary. He debuted for the Mexican promotion AAA on their Guerra de Titanes show on November 30, 2007. Hart is a third generation member of the Hart wrestling family. He is the grandson of Stu Hart, and the nephew of Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Bruce Hart, Jim Neidhart and Davey Boy Smith. His mother is Georgia Hart and his father is B.J. Annis, a gym proprietor, fitness guru and a former wrestler. Hart achieved a degree of fame when he became the youngest wrestler ever to be signed to the World Wrestling Federation. However, his subsequent release and controversial actions while wrestling on the independent circuit have earned him a measure of infamy. Career Hart debuted in 1995 at Rockyford, Alberta, where he tagged up with his late brother Matthew Annis for the first time, facing his cousin Harry Smith and T.J. Wilson. In the Calgary-based Stampede Wrestling promotion, Hart teamed with Harry Smith, T.J. Wilson and Jack Evans. In 2000, he also wrestled in Matrats (run by Eric Bischoff) with his cousins and kids who were interested in wrestling. The stable would later compete in Major League Wrestling, where Hart teamed with Evans as The Hart Foundation 2.0 as well as being labeled "The New Hart Foundation". During Hart's stint in MLW, he would be first labeled the "Loose Cannon" - a name that would stick for sometime to come both in fiction and reality. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment In 1998, Hart became the youngest person ever signed to a World Wrestling Federation developmental contract, and was sent to train with Dory Funk, Jr. at the "Funkin' Dojo". He was later released by the WWF because of "attitude" problems. In 2005, he made several appearances with WWE, wrestling in dark matches and working as a jobber. Ring of Honor On November 1, 2003, Hart competed on a Ring of Honor show in Elizabeth, New Jersey as part of a scramble cage match. After losing the match, he began to perform moonsaults and executed a shooting star press from the top of the cage rather than selling the moves he had taken. Hart then vomited at ringside. His actions attracted the ire of many wrestlers, as he endangered some wrestlers by performing moves on them which they were not anticipating. Hart attributes his actions to a concussion suffered during the match. He has since wrestled at only one ROH show, At Our Best (held on March 13, 2004). Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Hart made several appearances with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. In August 2003, he defeated Jonny Storm and then lost to Juventud Guerrera in the course of the Super X-Cup Tournament. He returned in March 2004 as a member of Team Canada, represented as its original captain in the 2nd America's X-Cup. He was released from the promotion following an altercation in a restaurant with CM Punk, where Sabu had to separate the two. Independent circuit Hart is currently blacklisted from many promotions as a result of his unpredictable behavior. At some point he helped create the Matrats wrestling promotion in Canada where he was the main star. They were the first company to ever use platforms next to the ring so the wrestlers could do really high flying moves. He wrestled a few of shows for Combat Zone Wrestling but quit because of the poor treatment he received from the promotion's owner John Zandig. Zandig failed to pay Teddy on a number of occasions and was upset that Teddy was getting over with his promotion's fanbase when he was being booked as a heel. In 2005, Hart won the JAPW Tag Team Titles twice, once with Jack Evans and once with Homicide. Hart first captured the tag team titles with Jack Evans at JAPW's Caged Fury event when they teamed up to wrestle The Strong Style Thugs (Homicide and Bboy) in a steel cage tag team match. In a classic bout Teddy and Jack were able to overcome Homicide and Bboy, also with some help at the end from Teddy Hart's uncle Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. 2006 On April 1, 2006, Hart and several of his relatives attended the induction of Bret Hart into the WWE Hall of Fame. On Saturday, July 1, 2006, Teddy Hart wrestled at 1 Pro Wrestling's Fight Club II event at the Barnsley Metrodome in Yorkshire, England. He faced and defeated the UK's own cruiserweight sensation 'The Man That Gravity Forgot' PAC. On July 29, 2006, Hart took on Jay Lethal at a JAPW event in Aberdeen, New Jersey. The match culminated with Hart climbing on top of a soda machine and delivering a moonsault onto Lethal. Hart struck the ground with such impact that the match was briefly stopped while Hart stepped out into the parking lot to vomit. Hart then returned to the ring and won the match. During July and August of 2006, Teddy came to the UK for major Promotion 1PW. He defeated Pac in his first appearance with a Cradle DDT and was involved in a 10 man brawl in his second. During the 10 man brawl, Hart was eliminated by TNA star Abyss when Hart's nemesis (and teammate in this match) Steve Corino knocked Hart's foot of the bottom rope. On September 13, 2006, Hart wrestled long time nemesis Steve Corino at Pro Wrestling Xplosion's debut show "Lighting the fuse" at New Alhambra in south Philly. The match was a hard-fought bloody encounter between the two and ended in a no-contest after the referee, associated with Steve Corino, called the match over claiming Teddy had submitted when in fact he had not, almost like the Montreal Screwjob. Teddy then chalenged Corino to a fight in the parking lot, which lead to another pull apart brawl. On October 28, 2006, Teddy defeated Homicide, Low-Ki, and Necro Butcher at the JAPW 9th Anniversary Show in Rahway, New Jersey to win the JAPW Heavyweight Championship, thus becoming one of the few to have captured all the championships in JAPW. 2007 On January 23, 2007, Hart was stripped of the JAPW Heavyweight Title and came to an agreement on a release from the promotion due to backstage problems with booker Fat Frank. Hart made his debut with Action Zone Wrestling in Hawaii at their March 29 event Revenge & Retibution wrestling twice, in both a singles and a six-man match. Wrestling Society X Hart was part of MTV's Wrestling Society X project, which was filmed in 2006 and premiered in January 2007.Wrestling Society X He appeared in the inaugural contract rumble, where he was the second man to enter the ring, but did not win. Teddy also wrestled tag team matches on later episodes of the show with Matt 'Mdogg 20' Cross billed as 'The Filth and the Fury'. The pair shot to fame in WSX by wrestling short 'spot fest' type matches filled with a constant barrage of high impact and high risk aerial moves. On the fifth episode, Hart had to be stretchered away following his match after landing leg-first on the guardrail and then climbing to the top of the set and executing a huge moonsault, clashing heads as he landed. The federation has ceased operations after their television show was canceled. Return to WWE Developmental Recently, Hart moved to Florida in hopes of scoring a development deal with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He debuted for Florida's Pro Wrestling Dynasty as part of "Team Vision" (with Chasyn Rance and Mister Saint Laurent) and helped them pull out a main event win. He also wrestled the next night for Florida's Coastal Championship Wrestling teaming with Chasyn Rance picking up a win over Pablo Marquez and J.P. Ace. He debuted for UXW Wrestling in Florida on their June 16 event "Xtreme Havoc", where he defeated partner and friend, Chasyn Rance. Hart ended up receiving a WWE contract and was assigned to the Florida Championship Wrestling developmental facility of WWE. Hart appeared at the July 18 OVW TV taping, participating in a battle royal where the winner faced John Cena at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom on July 27. Although he lost, it was announced that he and Harry Smith (along with Nattie Neidhart) will face Shad Gaspard and JTG at the same Six Flags show. Hart debuted in OVW as a member of the "Next Generation Hart Foundation" with Smith and Neidhart in which they defeated the James Boys. Hart made another appearance on August 25 with Harry and Nattie as they defeated Ox and Hammer. Hart appeared at the debut shows for Florida Championship Wrestling, competing in a battle royal and a triple threat match, indicating that Hart had permanently joined FCW. On September 25, T.J. Wilson and Ted DiBiase Jr. joined the "Next Generation Hart Foundation" stable alongside Hart, Smith, and Neidhart. However, on October 11, Teddy Hart and WWE parted ways putting the future of the stable in jeopardy. http://www.suntimes.com/sports/wrestling/602297,CST-SPT-bjack14.article Orton settling in for a healthy reign :: CHICAGO SUN-TIMES :: Wrestling Personal life Teddy has a son, Bradley, with his girlfriend Kim. http://slam.canoe.ca/SlamWrestlingBretHart/011006-sun.html SLAM! Wrestling: Bret 'The Hit Man' Hart's Column Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Open Hart Surgery'' (Somersault corkscrew senton) :*''Stu Hart Special'' (Gory special flipped into a sitout powerbomb) :*''Hart Attack 2.0'' (Shooting star elbow drop) :*''Hart Breaker'' / Triple Bypass (Shooting star legdrop) :*''Hart Attack Splash'' (Shooting star press) :*''Hart Rate'' (Back suplex spun out into a sitout powerbomb) :*''Dungeon Bomb'' (Release belly to back suplex into bulldog) :*''Whirling Cutter'' (Scoop lift spun out into a cutter) :*Springboard backflip three-quarter facelock diving reverse DDT :*Double underhook flip piledriver - WSX :*Cradle DDT :*Diving headbutt :*Spike DDT :*Springboard moonsault :*Springboard tornado DDT :*Fujiwara armbar :*Springboard dropkick to an opponent seated in the corner :*Reverse DDT :*Missile dropkick :*Corkscrew elbow drop *'Managers' :*Scott D'Amore :*Nattie Neidhart Championships and accomplishments *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time, first) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*JAPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jack Evans (1) and Homicide (1) *'Pan Pacific Wrestling Association' :*PPWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bruce Hart External links * Teddy Hart's myspace page * Teddy Hart bio on Online World of Wrestling * Hart Family News References Hart, Teddy Hart, Teddy Hart, Teddy Hart, Teddy Hart, Teddy